


Our Hill of Stars

by Squishy_cb97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_cb97/pseuds/Squishy_cb97
Summary: [STILL WRITING] chris, a man who suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder, meets a woman from america while she is visiting friends. she is curious on how DID works and meets the rest of the systems alters. before she even knows it, she has to go home to LA. when she leaves, chris and the other alters text her almost daily. when chris realizes hes fallen in love, he tries to find the woman, but..it's too late..or is it?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Stray Kids Ensemble/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y/n is named Adelyn
> 
> I do not have DID myself, if I have offended anyone or anything in this book is incorrect, please tell me and I will immediately fix it.  
> I want to be nothing but respectful about DID
> 
> I have done as much research as I possibly could, and talked to systems with DID to understand it as much as I can. I'm here to spread information on the disorder in a cute story to prove, systems with DID are not monsters nor people you should be scared of. I try to understand as much as I can to be respectful as I possibly can.

**Chris's pov**

My name is chan, the bodies host. For people who don't understand that, I have DID, Dissociative Identity Disorder, or Multiple Personality Disorder. The host is the alter that is out the most. Out meaning, in control. Sorry, there is a lot to this disorder. The system, or the brain, has a total of 8 personalities. Not every system has 8, but mine does.

I'm sure you'll get to see them all one day. But I would like to introduce you to just me for today. Again my name is Chan, Bang Chan, Christopher, whatever you would like to call me is fine. In this system, I'm the protector and the host, I have the most memories because I've been out the most. I am the strongest mentally, I can handle myself and the others quite well, you COULD say I'm a parent to them, but they can handle themselves too. Some need help, maybe, but I believe in them.

I'm 23, I'm actually the alter that was born into this body, my legal name is Christopher Bang. Some people are scared of me and the other alters, but we mean no harm. The people that aren't afraid of us, are really close to us. Of course, we don't have many friends, there are a few people that we all agree to like, we all have our own special friend. Some are best friends with each other, and some have other physical people that they are best friends with.

I do hold some trauma. Most of it actually, as I said I'm the most mentally strong, but I try not to let it get to me. Even if I'm the host, I can switch out kind of frequently, but I'm out almost every day, or at least once every day. My positive triggers would be music, and kind of old pop, r&b, and love songs. Another would be a nice smile or even a kind hug, it doesn't take much for me to front happy. Negative triggers, I don't have many, but someone I care about yelling at me, or loud bangs, slurs, and harsh words towards me also make my front in a bad way.

Fronting, it means to become in control when I wasn't in control before. I'm very self-confident to protect the body, system, and emotions of the alters in the system. I should probably stop talking to myself through my thoughts, focus on the real world. That's what sucks about disassociating, you kind of space out and forget the world even exists, watching yourself from another point of view. It isn't DID without disassociating.

I look at my hands to where my phone was, I just remembered I was looking something up, but I just have forgotten. Ugh, it's ok, I wish I could remember though. As I was just about to backtrack, a woman sat beside me. Just me noticing the small things, like I normally do. I'm really aware of my surroundings, never know what could happen. She taps her fingers on the table. We were in a cafe, I come here almost every day, to calm down or hang out.

I glanced at her, she seems disappointed, or maybe concerned? Her fingers tapped a little faster until she softly bangs her fist on the table. It's still enough power to make the salt and pepper shakers jump, and as to me as well. She looks at me and studies my face. "I'm sorry," she says, she pauses and thinks to herself. "Uhm...uh....미안해요," she said. She blinked a few times, continuing to study my face before she looks away. She said sorry in Korean. I can tell she doesn't know much except common courtesy.

I'm Australian, so I know English, but I know Korean too, my family moved here when I was just 8, the only other personality I had at the time was named Felix, he was Australian too. So we both learned Korean. Every one after that was Korean, and I've been teaching some of them English. There I am blanking out again. I look from my phone that I somehow ended up looking at again. "It's ok ma'am," I said. My accent showed through, only a little, but still thick.

She looked at me, she didn't move her head, only her eyes, they looked at me, not with shock, but with relief. Most people that I come across that are tourists are kind of shocked to hear someone speak English so well, especially one with an Aussie accent coming from a pale Korean man. She lets out a sigh of relief or at least a side that sounded relieved. She didn't say anything else. I was kind of hoping her to, I may be quiet but I love talking to people.

She pulled out her phone and looked through it, she tapped on the table again, this gone on for maybe 5 minutes before she set her phone down and sighed again. This sigh sounded disappointed. She looked at me after her phone made a clank on the glass center table. Her head resting in her hand, just on the corner of her jaw all the way to her chin. "Hi.." She said, her voice sounded kind of weak, maybe she's shy to strangers. I know someone like that. "Hi," I said setting down my phone, all I did with it was stare at the screen of my wallpaper and notice what she was doing instead.

"I'm sorry, my friends are going to be late, and I hate sitting in silence next to someone," She said, her voice was soft-sounding, it made me, honestly, smile. I love smiling. "it's ok, I like talking to people," I said to her, she kind of smirked, my comment didn't make her fully smile but it made her happy. "so what's your name?" she asked, I didn't know if I should say, Chan or Chris. Both? "Chas"..not like that. she didn't react. "sorry, my name is Chan, but by English name is Chris, if that's easier," I say with an awkward laugh. "oh, I'm Adelyn," she said. She was feeling awkward, how do I fix this.

"why are you in Korea?" I asked, to try and get the conversation going.

"visiting friends, I'm staying for, maybe a week"

"do you like it here?"

"Yeah, I really love it here, I'm thinking about moving here"

"where do you live normally?"

"LA!" she says, she smiled, ok I turned around her mood. I'm glad. Her phone vibrates on the table, and she picks it up to look at it. Probably her friends. Her face drops as she turns off her phone. They bailed on her. "Ugh, they canceled on me," she said, she taps on the table again. "Hey, I'm sorry if this is too fast but can I have your number? I should go back to my hotel, but I haven't met anyone who speaks English here and I would love to talk to you more" she says as she puts her phone in her pocket.

She gets up and puts on her jacket. I look up to her from where I was sitting. "sure, I'll write it down" I say. I look around quickly for something, I pull out a pen that Seungmin always tells me to bring with me, and I grab a napkin. I jot it down and give it to her, she softly smiles, the corners of her lips barely moving but she's smiling none the less. "I'll talk to you later, ok?" "Gotcha!" "Bye Chris, nice to meet you!" "See ya! " People don't normally call me Chris. It's a nice change of pace I may say. I don't know why but she makes me want to make her smile, and laugh. I've got to tell the others about this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Adelyn set up a date to meet again

Chris's pov  
It's been a couple of days since I met Adelyn, she hasn't texted me yet, and I started to lose some hope. She finally texted me, a simple "Hi is this Chris?". I smiled, I missed her. Did I miss her? I just met her…but I missed meeting someone new. What she was saying to me was so cute, I just found all of it so cute. But as the conversation continued I could feel myself dissociating, not now, please. I could tell I had to fight a little bit for control to talk to her, I didn't want to leave. But he was stronger. Please I don't want her to know this way.

Adelyn  
Hi is this Chris?  
This is Adelyn from the cafe  
2:34 pm

Chris  
Hey Adelyn! This is Chris yes  
2:36 pm

Adelyn  
Omg hi, I've been spending some time with my friends. Sorry for not getting to you quicker  
2:36 pm

Chris  
No need to say sorry, happy you're having a good time   
2:37 pm

Adelyn  
How have you been?  
Read 2:37 pm

Hello?  
Read 2:42 pm

Are you busy rn? I'm sorry  
Read 2:47 pm

But you're reading these? Are you ok?  
Read 2:53 pm

Chris?  
Read 3:01 pm

Chris  
Who are you  
Why are you texting me  
3:04 pm

Adelyn  
What?  
3:04 pm

Chris  
I don't know you stop talking to me  
3:04 pm

Adelyn  
But this is Adelyn  
3:04 pm

Chris  
I don't know an Adelyn  
Don't talk to me  
3:05 pm

Adelyn  
Oh..I'm sorry  
I was sure this was Chris from the cafe..  
3:05 pm

Chris  
Oh my god I'm so so sorry  
This is Chris again, my friend was texting for a second  
3:12 pm

Adelyn  
I was so confused  
3:14 pm

Chris  
I'm sorry, it's hard to explain  
3:14 pm

Adelyn  
..Your friend is..kind of  
3:14 pm

Chris  
Mean, yea I know I'm sorry about him  
I'm so so sorry, again!  
3:14 pm

Adelyn  
It's ok Chris, don't worry  
3:15 pm

Chris  
If I was just stronger  
3:15 pm

Adelyn  
It's ok!  
Did you fight him for the phone?  
3:15 pm

Chris  
Kind of  
It's really hard to explain..  
3:16 pm

Adelyn  
Ok...  
3:16 pm

Chris  
Its kinda..serious  
3:16 pm

Adelyn  
Are you..crazy?  
3:16 pm

Chris  
Who are you tf calling crazy?  
3:19 pm

Adelyn  
I'm sorry I was joking..  
3:20 pm

Chris  
So I'm a fucking joke to you? I'm just a joke, something to fucking laugh at huh?  
3:20 pm

Adelyn  
I'm sorry I was trying to lighten the mood, I thought you would laugh. I'm sorry..I'm so sorry  
Read 3:20 pm

..I'm sorry...  
Read 3:24 pm

Chris are you there?  
Read 3:30 pm

I can see you reading these...I'm sorry.  
I'll go  
Read 3:36 pm

Chris  
No no no, I'm sorry about him, its Chris again  
You said a negative trigger to him, I'm so sorry for his behavior today  
3:42 pm

Adelyn  
I'm confused Chris...are you acting?  
3:43 pm

Chris  
No, I promise I'm not acting  
..I can tell you what is happening, it's really important to know, but most people are kind of freaked out by it..  
3:43 pm

Adelyn  
You can tell me anything, it's ok  
3:43 pm

Chris  
I have DID..  
I don't want to scare you  
I seriously apologize for Felix's behavior, he's not normally like this  
3:44 pm

Adelyn  
DID? I've heard of it before but what is it again?  
3:44 pm

Chris  
Multiple Personality Disorder...  
Adelyn?  
I'm so sorry if I freaked you out  
Please say something..?  
3:47 pm

Adelyn  
That's..so COOL  
3:47 pm

Chris  
What  
3:47 pm

Adelyn  
I'm sorry, is that rude? Having multiple people in one person sounds so cool to me  
3:48 pm

Chris  
Oh?  
I don't think it's rude  
And btw their called alters or personalities, that's the right terminology  
3:48 pm

Adelyn  
Oh, I'm sorry  
But I want to meet them all!  
How many do you have? What would I call you? How do I know who is who? I want to know everything!  
3:49 pm

Chris  
Maybe I could talk to you about it tomorrow..at my place? The cafe is too loud for me to focus

Adelyn  
Sounds like a plan!  
But where do you live..

Chris  
I can pick you up from the cafe we met? Ok?

Adelyn  
Ok!  
See you tomorrow Chris :)  
..is that who is talking?

Chris  
Yes, its Chris ㅋㅋㅋ

Adelyn  
Oh..bye Chris!! See you tomorrow

Chris  
Bye Adelyn :)

I turn off my phone and set it down. I kind of facepalmed with a smile. Laughing to myself in second-hand embarrassment. I let myself dissociate into my headspace, my eyes looking to the floor, my head pounding from switching too quickly. I laugh to myself. "I told you about Adelyn, Felix," I say out loud, a deep voice resonating inside my head replies. "I didn't know it was her!" Felix said. "You couldn't read the name before replying?" I chuckled out. "I wasn't thinking!" He laughed in response.

Another voice sounded in my ear, smoother than my own voice. "She texted you today?" Seungmin asked, curiousness filling his soft voice. "Yes," I quickly replied, Seungmin hummed in response as if to say "oh, ok". I cleared my throat. "Guys, Adelyn is going to come over tomorrow and she wants to meet you guys, just letting you guys know, who wants to meet her?" I asked, I always have to ask permission if they want to front in front of someone, or they would just do it themselves. A higher voice hummed in excitement. "I would like to!" Jeongin said delightfully, I could tell he was smiling just by the tone of his voice.

"I don't know Jeongin, we don't know much about this girl, she could be trying to use us," Changbin said in a matter of fact tone, he was normally the one to state his opinion upfront without caring for others thoughts. More of saying what could happen if we're not careful. "She is not from Korea, shes just visiting friends, what could she use us for?" I asked, pointing out a fault in Changbins thinking. "Money, translation, gifts" Changbin listed off possible ways she could use us, his raspy voice echoing in my head. Changbin has trust issues, he thinks of every bad possibility and warns us. He's doing it out of protection.

"We don't know until we try, just give her a chance" Jeongin reassured him, but it sounded more like he was reassuring himself. "If she does come over, I don't want to meet her," Changbin says, his words were harsh coming from him, he's normally very easy going. For some reason, he doesn't want to meet this girl. "I will!" Jeongin said after popping his lips, smiling widely. Minho hummed, I knew he wanted to meet her, but he would wait until the right time. 

All of the boys have a different way of thinking, even though I've been living with them for almost 17 years, I sometimes can't put together what their thinking. I smile to myself and stand up, wiping off the place I sat on the couch of crumbs or dust, and sat back down. Thinking to myself, a big dumb smile on my face. I can't wait for tomorrow, I just really wanna see her again. I don't know why, but I have the biggest urge to tell her everything about me and listen to her all day. I haven't felt this way about anyone else in a long time. I felt a surge of happiness, but despite my wide smile, I felt guilty. I love feeling like this, but at the same time, I need it to stop. I'm just going to get hurt again. Chris what are you doing, what are you thinking. I'm too hooked on this feeling of joy. 

I'm going to be fine..right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Adelyn meet up, to where Adelyn meets some of the other alters

Chris's pov  
I woke up today with the best mood I've ever been in for years. Only Jeongin and Minho wanted to meet Adelyn today, so I wasn't worried about getting out aspirin for my head before leaving. I texted her the time to meet me at the cafe, and I was already getting ready. A simple black shirt with my black leather jacket on top and black jeans. The cafe is only a few blocks away so walking would be fine. I put on some music in my earbuds and start walking.

It feels like the beat resonates with my body, I can feel it in my chest, the bass. Trying not to look at any positive or negative triggers as they walk, the last thing I need is to switch in the middle of doing something and cause them to be confused or scared when they front. Only a block away, 2 songs go by, the next song is a song that one of the others loves. No, I can't switch here, that so unsafe. I fight for control as if finding for consciousness. I'm stronger than them, I will be.

I don't want to switch, I am going in and out of dissociation. I have enough control to skip the song, and it's back to another song I like. They are still there, they want to front, I don't want them to. I know how much they love to front, they don't get to be in control most times since I am busy with my things all the time. They will get to front soon, but for now, I need to get to the cafe. I didn't realize people had been looking at me, standing in the middle of the crosswalk with cars honking for me to move out of the way. That was so unsafe I should have moved to the sidewalk first.

I blink to get my full attention back and start heading back to the cafe. Going in and out of focus there, it made me such a big headache, just normally switching without fighting gives me a headache. Now, my head is throbbing, it feels like someone had bashed me in the head with a glass beer bottle. This isn't good for my focus. I swing open the door to the cafe, the bell rings, the high pitch noise makes me wince, my head hates that noise. From the door I couldn't see Adelyne, maybe she's not here yet. The door opens and I'm standing there like an idiot in the middle of the doorway. When the bell rings again, I groan at the noise softly and move to the side for that person to walk through. I'm standing on my tippy toes to look over people's heads, just to find her. It takes me some time to find her. I see her at the same table we met, I slowly smile and make my way there. She jumps when I pull her chair out for her. I smile again, I love smiling so much.

She laughs out nervously and gets up from the chair, I push it in for her as she puts up her phone in her pocket. Nothing much happened on the way back, still trying to not look at anything that could cause someone else to front, I needed to stay focus on staying in front. It's not that good for me to force to front for such a long time, but it's needed. As we walked? I told her some things needed to know to understand DID. I got to my apartment, up to the 2nd floor, and unlock the door. I step aside for her to walk past me and I locked the door before closing ourselves in. 

My head hurts so much, my eyes are starting to burn but I just need some water. Getting a cup and filling it with cold water, I chug most of it, and already start to feel a bit better, but not much better. I sat down on the couch, Adelyn across from me, she sat with her legs crossed in a criss-cross position, holding on to her ankles to give me more space. She looked excited it, made me happy to see someone so happy to meet everyone else. "I need to tell them you're here, I'll come back soon ok, what's going to happen is I'm going to space out for a bit, do you mind waiting?"

"not at all!" she replied, I smiled and looked to my hands. I didn't move them but I needed somewhere to look just to focus on someone else fronting. I let myself focus on dissociating, I went inside my head, I knew my body wasn't moving but my mind was racing, and here I went to talk to the other boys. 

Adelyns pov  
I waited patiently, he looked at his hands and kind of just, stared at them. he looked like he wasn't mentally there like he spaced out. I didn't want to go on my phone and seem like I didn't care. I wanted to be there when I meet them. this seemed to go on forever, but maybe it was 3 minutes or so. finally, Chris blinked a few times, he looked at me and smiled. "did you talk to them, Chris?" I asked, Chris blinked again and his smile dropped, he looked kind of confused. 

"oh were you talking to Channie~hyung?" he asked me. he must have switched. "no no no, I wanted to ask if I could meet you, hi! my name's Adelyn, you are?" I ask him. "Jeongin!" he said, it was weird how he sounded different like he didn't know how to speak English well, his voice sounded higher and he smiled more. it was still Chris's soft voice, but higher, and a different accent instead of the Aussie one. 

"Where are you from?" He asked in his bubbly voice. "I'm from LA, California," I said, he looked at me with the biggest quizzical smile. "What's it like there?" He was so curious, it was adorable. "It's really hot" I laughed, he laughed along. "But it's very busy, there are people everywhere, and there's a lot of stuff to do" I smiled at him. He blinked and looked at me, he wasn't awkward, he was very..how do I say this. He was very excited for me to talk. He seemed to want to know more and more as I talked. 

"What do you like Jeongin?" I asked him. He smiled and fixed his mid-length hair. I only just realized that Chris..or Jeongin, had longish hair for a man in Korea. Most men I see have shorter hair or undercuts. He had hair that covered the back of his neck, almost like a mullet but his hair was all long. He had poofy and curly black hair, more frizzy than curly if I'm honest. One part of his hair was parted to the side. While I was looking at his hair, I noticed a small streak of light blue hair amongst all the black poofiness. 

Jeongin noticed me staring at his hair and grinned. "Do you want to feel it?" He asked in his small voice. I quickly got flustered and looked at his hair again. I awkwardly laughed, opening my mouth to say something but nothing came out. He tilted his head forward and softly tapped my hand. I put my hand up to his hair and gently touched it. His hair was bouncy, I could see each curl, and the blue streak of hair towards the back right side of his head. Next to the blue streak was another streak of colored hair, but a thinner streak. This one was grey, not an old looking grey, but close to silver. 

He looked back at me, the apple of his cheeks a light light pink. He smiled again and giggled. It was the best giggle I've ever heard. It's hard to explain, it made me feel like I've just heard the voices of a singing choir of angels. He blinked and took a sip of water from his cup he had on the coffee table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelyn meets some more alters 
> 
> Tw/ extreme social anxiety   
> Tw/ slight mention of trauma

Adelyns pov  
After he took a long sip of the drink, he sat it back down and looked at me. he had a soft smile on his lips, I leaned forward to readjust myself on the couch. I kind of accidentally touched his shoulder to help myself, well, not an accident but I did it without me meaning to. I looked at him and his smile was gone, he was staring at his feet, but it only took a few seconds for him to blink. he blinked and looked at me, he started to instinctively move away from me. 

he switched, this was a new person, did I cause this? his body was shaking and he looked at me, his eyes looked as if to be watering, a tear almost spilling over the edge of his lower eyelid. I tried to reach my hand out to him but he pulled away just as fast. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I said, his bottom lip quivered and he shook, awfully violently. he looked around then to me very quickly. "are you here to hurt me?" he asked. I was shocked, I couldn't help but gasp. "no no no no no, I would never hurt you," I say to him. his shaking seemed to calm down, but it was still bad. "who are you...w-whe-where am I?" he stuttered on his words, and he spoke very quietly. it took me a few seconds to realize what he said. he looked around and noticed he knew where he was now, but he still shook. "I am Adelyn, I'm sorry if I scare you, did I cause you to front?" I asked him.

he kind of looked surprised that I knew what fronting was. he didn't respond, so I just assumed I caused him to front on accident. "did you negatively front?" I asked him. he slowly nodded and my mood dropped. I felt so genuinely sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen but I have to fix it. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," I said, my eyebrows curled up and my mouth instinctively made a frown. his shaking was a lot calmer now, his eyes weren't as glossy, and his lip stopped quivering. 

"what's your name?" I asked him. he looked to my hand on the couch close to him. I pulled it away quickly and set both of my hands in my lap. "sorry.." I say in a quiet voice. he just looks at me. he says something, so quietly that I can't make it out. "hm?" I say in response. "..ung" was all I could make out after he repeated for a second time. "what?" I replied. "Jisung", after the 3rd time I could make it out clearly, although his voice was still so soft. "jisung?" I ask, just to confirm I know what he said.

he nodded, but barely moved his head up and down, you could barely make out what he was doing or saying most of the time. "hi jisung! again, my names Adelyn!" I tell him. his shaking has calmed almost completely, but he would shake every now and then very subtly. he just looked at me, he still seemed very scared. "I won't hurt you, I promise Jisung, see?" I say, I put out my hand, as if letting a dog you first met, to sniff you. I was hoping he would hold it.

he ended up jumping and scooting away, I think that's a habit of his. he stared at my hand, then slowly, his shaking hand curled around my fingers. he wasn't necessarily holding my hand, more of holding all of my fingers. I slowly curled my fingers so that they would move his palm into mine, I had his palm in mine, with both of our hands facing up, and my fingers clasped around his palm softly. I didn't want to scare him. he stared at our hands and, he didn't seem as tense anymore. he looked at me, I think he was hoping I didn't notice since I was looking at our hands, but I saw him from the corner of my eye.

I looked up and smiled at him, he kind of smiled too? he did a small smile but it quickly faded, he looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. he awkwardly pulled his hand away, and I set mine in my lap with my other hand. 

we sat there in silence for a long time. I noticed he had zoned out, I wonder what's going on in his head. is he switching? I stared at him and he didn't notice. maybe he is talking to the other alters. how does a system work? can you just talk to the other personalities whenever you want to? does every personality look the same inside the head? I sat there, just questioning how DID worked when I saw Chris move. well, I didn't know if it was Chris, it looked like Chris so I'm not sure. wait...which personality does he look like? is that what Chris looks like? or is that a different personality that looks like that? I'm so confused, I'm just spinning in questions. 

Chris..or whoever it was, picked up the cup that was now empty and started to walk towards the kitchen. "아 머리가 아파," he said as he set the cup down. his voice sounded deeper than Jeongin and Chris's voice. it was still Chris's voice, but deeper. all I could make out from what he said was "oh...hurts". maybe I should use Google translate...is that too much? I tried to remember what he said, and slowly, SLOWLY, typed in the sounds. it autocorrected, and translated to English. "my head hurts" is what it translated to. 

I kind of jumped when he started to hum. he was humming a nice song, I didn't know what it was but it sounded really sweet and melodic. he didn't notice me for a long time. he started to bring out food, some ingredients to..make a dish? he brought out rice, and noodles, and some vegetables too. he brought out spices and sauces and pans. he started to cut the vegetables and set them to the side. it was a satisfying sight...not to mention a very attractive man knowing how to cook, is somehow very appealing. 

I just stared at him chopping up the rest of the vegetables. you could see his veins..the muscles of his forearm flexed subtly when he sliced the food with the knife. am I just checking him out? I flustered at the thought of him catching me looking at him. he doesn't notice me until he sets the rest of the vegetables to the side, and looks up. "당신은 나를 놀라게했다!" he said.

....I have no idea what he just said. yea I'm lost on what he said. I cant google translate that, it's too long to remember. ok, I'm stuck...


End file.
